After Sin
by Purplepandax3
Summary: 2-3 years after Tidus returns and Sin's defeat. Yuna is living a peaceful life on Besaid Island. But, is the world really at peace?


After Sin

''Okay, okay.'' Wakka said. ''We have to swoop in, and give them what they deserve!''

''And what's that?'' Tidus asked, leaning back against the tree. ''They only stole one blitzball, what's the big deal?''

Wakka gave Tidus an angry face. ''I paid 50 bucks for that!''

Tidus sighed. ''Okay, let's go get your blitzball back.'' Tidus began walking, but Wakka held him back.

''Wait, brudda.'' He said, he put his hands on Tidus's shoulders. ''Um, that blitzball, is a gift. You know, for my son.''

''For Vidina?'' Tidus asked. Wakka nodded. ''Oh, then we have to get it back!''

Wakka smiled. ''Let's go, ya?''

-**Yuna's POV-**

''How did Wakka loose the ball?'' I asked Lulu. We walked around the market place, gathering food for Vidina's birthday party.

Lulu shook her head. ''Wakka can be an idiot sometimes.'' She spoke, grabbing carrots. ''He just decided to play with it then...''

''Then someone picked it up?'' I finished.

Lulu nodded. ''And he doesn't even know who picked it up!''

''I think Tidus does.'' I said. ''He said he saw someone with spikey orange hair.''

''It must be Lei.'' Lulu sighed.

''Lei?''

''Lei is Wakka's old friend.''

''Old?'' I asked. ''Why...?''

Lulu picked up muffins and put it in her basket. ''Lei was apart of Wakka's blitzball team.'' She looked at me. ''After Wakka quit, Lei got so mad. It was a stupid reason.'' As we walked over to the cashier, Lulu kept talking. ''I think he saw Wakka as a role model or something. But then, Wakka quit and decided to become your guardian. So, he declared he'd get Wakka back, someday.''

''That's dumb.'' I finally said. ''Why would...''

''That's just him..'' Lulu finally said, sighing.

After that, the lady rung up your supplies and we rushed out of there. _Lei.._I thought. _Did I see him somewhere before?_

* * *

''Helloooooo Yunie!'' Rikku yelled. She burst through my door and gave me a big bear hug. ''Is it ready yet?''

''Dinner?'' I laughed. ''Or the party?''

''Both.'' Rikku said, bouncing on the couch. ''Ooooo, I love kids parties!''

I giggled. ''I can tell.''

_''It's Vidina's birthday today! That's why Rikku's so happy. Lulu dragged me to the store to collect stuff. Rikku invited every kid from Besaid, and Wakka and Tidus? Well, they're still out...trying to get that ball back.''_

_''_Did you guys rent a boucy house?'' Rikku asked, excitedly.

Lulu nodded. ''Yes. But Wakka complained a lot.''

Rikku laughed. ''Aw well!''

''I can't believe it's Vidina's 3rd birthday!'' I said, smiling.

Just then the front door opened. It was Wakka. But where was Tidus?

''Hey Lu.'' Wakka said, walking towards us. ''We...''

''Did you get it back?'' Rikku asked.

Wakka sighed. ''No, Tidus is still trying to get him.''

''Why would, he do that?'' I asked, putting my hands on my hips. ''That's just wrong!''

''Lei...'' Wakka said. ''I paid 50 bucks for that...and that blitzball is like 1000 bucks!''

''HUH?'' Me, Lulu and Rikku asked.

Wakka nodded. ''Err...yeah.'' I said. ''I guess I went over.''

''Over?'' Lulu asked, she sounded really mad!

''How'd you get it for 50 bucks?'' Rikku asked, she seemed confused.

''Remember Letty?'' Wakka asked. I nodded. ''Letty's dad owns the shop where they make blitzballs. I asked for a special one for Vidina.''

''And you only had to pay 50 bucks?'' I asked.

''Hey guys!'' After all of us heard Tidus's voice, we quickly ran to the front. ''DID YOU GET IT?'' We asked.

Tidus nodded. ''Yeah!'' He put his backpack on the ground and took out the golden blitzball. On the side, there was writen, _''Vidina.'' _I smiled.

''How'd you get it back?'' Lulu asked. She looked like she wanted to hug Tidus.

''I just tackled him.'' Tidus spoke. ''And he gave it back.''

''Did you use force?'' Rikku asked.

Tidus smirked. ''Maybe a little.'' I giggled.

''Well.'' Lulu said, taking the blitzball from Tidus. ''Let's get ready.''

_So this is my life now. I live on Besaid Island with Tidus, Wakka and Lulu. Sometimes, Rikku comes to visit and we hang out all day. We're not sure about Paine though. Oh! And Did you know, Tidus is applying for Besaid Collage? I'm trying to get accepted too, so far, no luck. _

_Welcome to my story, after Sin, where the world is finally at peace again. _

**-After Sin-**

_2-3 years later after Tidus returns. _


End file.
